


Mornings with you

by 10koi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, just posting some of the stuff i like from my tumblr bcs it may be deleted lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10koi/pseuds/10koi
Summary: Morning routines with the RFA(HCs from my tumblr)





	Mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still taking requests, could I ask for fluffy RFA+MC morning routines?

**Yoosung**

  * Assuming you’re both students and you stayed overnight to help him study  ~~yes actually study~~ , your mornings would sometimes be quite hectic.
  * That day you two realized you overslept and you only had one hour to get to school.
  * Guys, one hour may seem like a lot but  _believe me_  it’s not.
  * You didn’t kiss unlike those lazy Saturday mornings.
  * YOU BOLTED TF OUT OF BED.
  * With you trying to get a shower but him being to shy to just enter and shave while you were in the shower.
  * Yes he’s a man, he  _shaves_



 

  * So in the meantime, he’s trying to get his backpack and breakfast ready.
  * Once you’re both done in the bathroom you two quickly eat breakfast which was now cold.
  * This bby didn’t want you to eat by yourself, bby so cute.
  * You two finally are at the door and exchange a deep but short kiss before heading out to school.



**Zen**

  * Let’s pretend this was a day off.
  * This dork was still nervous about having to sleep in the same bed as you.
  * All men were wolves, including him.
  * But you looked so cute all cuddled up to him, your arm thrown over his chest and your leg over his own.
  * You woke up and the first thing you saw was a pair of scarlet eyes watching you with unmeasurable adoration in them.
  * CUE YOUR BLUSH
  * He pressed a soft peck on the tip of your nose and slowly stood from the bed.
  * Did I ever mention he slept shirtless during spring-summer?
  * Because he did.
  * Managed to get you all flustered all. the. damn. time.
  * Zen, get ready to be shown off on Snapchat lol.
  * He’d help you make breakfast.
  * Puts on some music and you’re both singing and doing smol dancing while cooking.
  * After breakfast you two go back to bed and take out your laptop. 
  * You guys watch One Piece (I feel like he’d be a sucker for One Piece, tbh) to your hearts’ content.
  * At one point you two forget the anime and have a not-too-heated make out session.



**Jaehee**

  * Okay, mornings with Jaehee don’t get  _too_ fluffy or emotional.
  * But on occasion, when her week’s been amazing at work, she’d totally be super cute towards you.
  * Like one morning, one off day, she’d press you close to her and bury her face in your chest.
  * “Jaehee, come on, let’s make breakfast.”
  * _“But, MC, I’d like to stay like this a bit longer… If that’s okay.”_
  * hOW CAN YOU SAY NO TO THAT!?
  * Once she feels like getting out of bed she’d be preparing breakfast all by herself.
  * “Jaehee can I–”
  * _“No.”_
  * She just wants to spoil you. Sit tf down and wait.
  * The rest of the morning you two spend it literally lazing around.
  * You also use it to plan that day’s later date.



**Jumin**

  * Omg, he totally wakes up with his head on your chest and his arms wrapped around you.
  * Slight drool.
  * You are vERY careful not to wake him and take a quick picture of him. 
  * HE LOOKS SO CUTE.
  * SO CUTE.
  * His morning hair is just the most beautiful mass of floof you’ll ever stumble upon.
  * He looks so confused in the mornings.
  * So confused.
  * Like, what  _year is it?_
  * He ruffles your hair and presses kisses all over your face and on your shoulders.
  * He likes you hold hands until you start making breakfast.
  * _“MC, please, let the chef cook… I just want you to myself right now.”_
  * He uses the cutest pouty face when saying that.
  * Fucc. Okay.
  * He’d never do it anywhere else but with you.
  * What can you do? He’s known for being persuasive.
  * These bois don’t like you skipping meals. SO after breakfast you two spend the rest of the morning on the couch with Elizabeth the 3rd, trying to resolve this crossword from the newspaper one of his bodyguards brought him.



**Seven**

  * Even after he got the toy shop and quit hacking for illegal purposes, it wasn’t easy for him to go back to a regular sleeping schedule.
  * Still, when he did wake up early the first thing he’d do would be reach out for you.
  * When he didn’t feel you there he panicked and shot out of bed in like .3 seconds.
  * Runs out towards the living room and the strong scent of bacons suddenly hits him.
  * Kitchen.
  * He finds you in the kitchen and as fast as the weight on his shoulders appeared, it was gone.
  * He was always afraid that you’d disappear for one reason or another.
  * “Oh! Saeyoung! Good morning, babe! How are you fee–”
  * You were interrupted by his arms being tightly wrapped around your body.
  * “Babe. What’s wrong!? Saeyoung, look at me.”
  * _“You’re still here. **Thank, God.** ”_
  * You ran your hands along his hair and press your lips firmly against his own. 
  * You wanted– no,  _needed_  to reassure him that you were here and that you would never leave. At least not willingly.
  * “Ugh, you two already started? It’s  _ten in the morning”_
  * The both of you chuckled and noticed Saeran leaning against the doorframe.
  * “You guys want breakfast?”
  * The rest of the morning you have you boyfriend right next to you, kissing him ever so often. 
  * He also likes to sit on your lap. HE LOVES IT.
  * Likes playing whatever game you two feel like playing at the moment.
  * Enjoys seeing you and Saeran talking. 
  * He loves this feeling of belonging. He loves having a family.




End file.
